This invention relates generally to a child's high chair and, more particularly, to a multi-mode high chair capable of being configured in multiple arrangements that can be used for a longer duration of a child's early life.
Parents use different products to position their children for feeding from the time the child is an infant until the child is old enough and large enough to sit at a table properly. A high chair is typically used to support infants and small toddlers at an elevated position so that the caregiver can easily feed the child. High chairs often include a removable tray to initially provide a surface for holding food for the child in close proximity for eating. Many high chairs include adjustable legs to allow the height of the chair and tray surface above the floor to be adjusted. As the child grows, it is common for parents to remove the tray and use the high chair with its elevated seat height to position the child for eating at a traditional table. As the child continues to grow, a booster seat that is typically positioned in the seat of a standard chair to elevate the child on the chair to reach a normal table.
It is common for parents to acquire high chairs and booster seats separately as their child grows. With the myriad of other accessories dedicated to growing children, the resulting assortment of child products occupies significant space in the home or when traveling. A chair adaptable to provide seating for a child growing through the toddler years would advantageous and simplify the necessary accessories to be provided parents.